Adelbert Steiner
Captain Adelbert Steiner is a playable character in Final Fantasy IX. He is the leader of the Knights of Pluto and is assigned to protect Princess Garnet. He is unique in the way that the player changes his last name instead of his first name when the name for Steiner can be chosen. Story Adelbert Steiner is the captain of the Knights of Pluto, and constantly feuds with General Beatrix and her female soldiers. He has been in service for eighteen years, and guards the royal family of Alexandria with his life. When Tantalus kidnaps Princess Garnet, he pursues the group onto the Prima Vista, and is still on board when it crashes into Evil Forest. Stuck with Zidane and Vivi in the Evil Forest, he eventually agrees to go with Zidane to rescue Garnet from the forest's monsters. Accompanying them is Vivi, with whom he gets along and calls "Master Vivi". Vivi is unsure of himself and his magic, but Steiner convinces him to come along. ]] Steiner takes a long time to finally accept that Queen Brahne has turned to evil, and intially doesn't trust Zidane, because he is a Thief and a kidnapper. When the party gains control of the Cargo Ship at Dali, Steiner insists that the party immediately set course for Alexandria to reconcile with Queen Brahne. However, Garnet makes the decision to instead pilot the ship to Lindblum, thwarting Steiner's plans. When they receive no substantial help from Regent Cid, Garnet then sneaks out of Lindblum with Steiner and travel towards Alexandria. The two pass through the Aerbs Mountains, where they defeat Black Waltz No. 3 once more and pick up Tantalus member Marcus. With the assistance of Doctor Tot in Treno, they take a Gargant to Alexandria, only be apprehended by the jesters Zorn and Thorn. Garnet is taken to see the Queen, while Steiner and Marcus are imprisioned in a bizzare birdcage-like cell. After utilizing the forces of inertia and freeing themselves, Marcus heads to the Evil Forest, while Steiner meets up with Zidane, Vivi, and Freya, who have just teleported in from the Red Rose. Together, the four rescue Garnet from the palace catacombs and bring her to General Beatrix, who heals her from her slumber. Zorn and Thorn unleash a pack of Bandersnatches to deter the party, and Freya, Beatrix, and Steiner stay to fight the beasts while Zidane, Dagger and Vivi flee to Gargan Roo. During that time Steiner also lets go of his hatred of Zidane after realizing that Queen Brahne wanted to kill the Princess. Steiner is not seen again until the party returns from the Outer Continent, where he has once again assumed a soldier's post at Alexandria. Eiko writes a love letter to Zidane, but regrets it after she understands there is only one woman in Zidane's life. She gives the letter to Baku, and it ends up at the riverfront of Alexandria Palace, where Beatrix finds it, thinking it is from Steiner. That night, Steiner locates the same exact letter, upon which Beatrix arrives, both of them holding mutual thoughts. Romance is in the air, but they are disrupted by an allergic Baku. ]] After Kuja attacks Alexandria, Steiner and Beatrix band together to stave off a horde of Mistodons, and it is during these battles that Steiner begins to show some protective feelings for Beatrix. After Alexandria is badly damaged by the Invincible, Steiner begins to rethink his servitude to the city and begins to see his obligations in a new light. After finally coming to grips with his own life, he is able to see Zidane's heroism and finally gains respect for him, joining the player party permanently. Steiner eventually admits that he is in love with Beatrix, after Zidane teases him about it on the Invincible (and hotheadedly retorts by accidentally implying of the growing feelings between his queen and her kidnapper, with an embarrassed Garnet quickly scolding him). In the ending FMV, Steiner and Beatrix serve as guardians of Garnet, the new Queen. As Garnet rushes down the castle stairs to meet Zidane, Steiner and Beatrix hold the sword Save the Queen high in the air, their own love intact. Equipment and Stats Steiner's job class echoes the classic Knight, and his secondary ability is reminiscent of the Mystic Knight class. He uses swords and heavy armor. Steiner's HP and Defense are the highest of any party member, and he is an ideal front-line fighter. Abilities Steiner's Sword Arts include stat breaks and several powerful attacks such as Thunder Slash and Shock. While Vivi is in the party, Steiner can use a version of Sword Magic to enhance his attacks with magical powers, but the kind of magic applied to his sword is directly related to what magic Vivi has learned, i.e. Fire Sword is only available if Vivi knows the Fire spell. Magic Sword only uses Steiner's MP, so it doesn't matter how much Vivi has remaining. In addition, his Sword Magic is the only way to use Doomsday without it effecting the Party as well. Steiner's Trance causes him to inflict three times as much damage as usual. Battles Steiner is fought as a boss three separate times toward the beginning of the game. Musical Themes "Steiner's Theme" is a song that exhibits Steiner's clumsy demeanor. This characterization is represented in the composition by the syncopation paired to its slow tempo and the odd, fumbling melody over the underlying serious tones. It plays during comedic moments when Steiner is unwittingly the subject of jokes. The song "Steiner's Delusion" has a similar melodic elements borrowed from Steiner's regular theme, which expands the comedic and reckless nature from Steiner's theme further. This is achieved from the tones of the horns, and the very odd placement of the melody against silence, like hiccups. Trivia *Steiner's behavior and facial look, as his relationship with the thief Zidane, might be a reference to Inspector Koichi Zenigata, from the Lupin III manga and anime. *Unlike any other playable character, Steiner's field movements are accompanied by an instantly recognizable clanking noise due to his armor. This sound is not present during battle. *Steiner makes a cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals, explaining equipment with Vivi. Steiner is also the name of a Ghost Card, and is a Level 100 Zidane that has the Green Gem and Chocograph to be won through Battlegen. The player can also win the Excalibur II from the card, a reference to Steiner's ultimate weapon. de:Adelbert Steiner Steiner Category:Knights